Demented!
by 00ShaelabayProductions00
Summary: Page one of 'Demented! A small, white furred mythical creature called a Xaveos finds herself daydreaming yet again in her bedroom with little thoughts about what her life has to give her next. With her friend Dingo by her side, will the twosome have a decent morning? Rated M for mind expansion purposes only.


"Demented!" Chapter 1: "The Dark Dream" Page 1:

Have you ever been in a dream… A dream where you feel there is someone or something falling away from you, and no matter how hard you try to catch them, you can't?... For some reason, mine was always there. I can't explain why, nor can I explain how, but sometimes it just feels as if something were… _Wrong._

Those dreams never seemed to cease my mind, even in times of awakening. _They_ were always there, no matter what I tried. Sometimes it felt so real… Like a sign. A sign that I needed to change, for all that is dear to me. Though my dreams always had sadness in them, an odd one… Never was it just you losing your favorite hairbrush, or being caught somewhere naked, but… Losing your own _self._

Nevertheless, there just feels to be emptiness in my mind when I even try to think about them. Have you ever felt that? Awakening from a dream and seconds later, you forget all of it? Just sitting there, knowing it was important, and trying to at least remember one detail from it? Yeah, I get your feel but… Mine aren't the _pleasant_ ones that you want to remember. It just seems that… I _have_ to remember them.

Trying to catch something stupid as a dream instead of my own life you'd think… But what is a dream I ask you… Do they… Speak? That's it!... Maybe mine are…

*RIIING RIIING, RIIIING RIIING!*

….. Never mind.

There was an odd heat wavering under my knees as I rolled around in my softer than cloud blankets of pink. It was describable, but unrecognizable. Just like my… No! I shouldn't mix my life in comparison with my dreams, just no!... But then again… What was happening to me?

Without any more "dream" thoughts, a white and fluffy Xaveos pulled up her muscles trying to force a new day.

"…..YYYYAAWWWNNN….. …..? Guinea? Guinea, where are you my sweetie-Q?!"~

And with that, started my hectic morning. There was no sign of my fluffy doll self, stitched by my passed on grandmother's shaky paws. What worried me the most was the fact of losing it, could I have lost it perhaps? No… No no! There is no way in Catswell that a doll as great as her would be gone for good! Just no way!

Worried, I trample through my covers like a mad chicken looking for any speck of Guinea, with of course, no luck whatsoever. So much for being Irish.

"G-Guinea…?! If you can hear me, raise your rig-no left paw! Oh, does it really matter which? Just raise one if you ca- STUPID! It is a doll, and dolls can't raise their paws! Just… Stay put please!"~

With a swift and sly dive, I flew under my bed to look for my lost doll… Sadly, it was barely bright and even if there were those lucky spots of light, they were light pink from the sun's gleam mixing on the floor's colors. No luck again for the fluffy white Xaveos.

As I scuttled through my room like a madwoman, there was a silhouette of another Xaveos, obviously small in my doorwa-… Wait… HE stole it! I know he did, there is no other explanation! That little… Theif!

Without another thought trying to trace through my busy mind, I decided to take part in his little scandal by trying to trick him into giving my doll back.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN DOLL YOU SICK LITTLE…? Wha….?"

….Whoops.

The little shadow skipped into my room with a smile psyched crossed his brown-furred face. His patterns (which looked a bit like mine may I add) were like little curvy arrows as they drew around his hair… It was none other than my close companion… Dingo.

His skipped turned into a slow trot as he came closer to me, latched onto the corner of my ceiling.

"Uhh… Friendly friend, I think this dolly belongs to yo-"

Ignoring his cute approach and voice, I swipe the doll from his paws in a flash. Nothing felt better than feeling my heart rate drop in my chest upon knowing the doll was safe. I smile, and look at him with gleaming eyes.

"Ohh, Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You found my little Guinea, I dunno what I'd do if I had lost him for good, and it is all thanks to you that he is safe at home!"

Completely breaking my grammar and sentence structure from pure excitement, Dingo raises an eyebrow.

"Uhh… Your gramma- I MEAN WAFFLES!"

…?

…..?

Did Dingo just…? Nah, he is too stupid.

Next thing after next, I jump down from the darkened corner of my ceiling with a childish smile stirred crossed my face.

"... How about some? I will make my grandmama's secret recipie…."

With a bit of tease of tone at the end of my sentence, Dingo smiled, allowing me to see his two rounded teeth pop out of the side of his mouth.

When Dingo heard that little tone of structure, he somehow knew I weren't kidding around with him. First thing he thought was… WAFFLE TIME!

"W-Waffles…? WAFFLES, YOU PROMISE!?"

I nod, and with that a skip or two leads me straight to the kitchen with my little brown bundle of fluff following behind. Nothing seemed greater than the feeling of joy from my friends. NEVER in fact nothing seemed better for my sweet soul.

Without a single stall or distraction, my white and fluffy paws reach for the brown cupboards filled with ingredients'…

- MEANWILE AT GROGGY MEADOWS…-

A Xaveos was trotting around in a circle, obviously very eager from the look on his face. His bluish fur with grey markings shone in the sunlight and back onto the pure oak tree without any disruption. All was bliss for the small male to think.

He bends down shakily to pick a blade of grass from the earthy soil.

"…What if things go wrong. Nothing ever seems to go my way in the first place, so why put my hopes into the clouds like they say…? Is there a reason to do that…?"

…To be continued….


End file.
